Friday the 13th
by RM-1308
Summary: What could have made Itachi Uchiha so cold as to kill everyone? Kinda the preface of "Lightning Chrysanthemum"


He had been sixteen.

How could this baby be his? He only did it once, and he even used protection. How could this wiggling, whimpering, baby be his? No, it wasn't. The girl must have got it wrong, not too hard to make the mistake; she was a bit of a slut. This had to be someone else's, it just had to. Maybe Kakashi Hatake, yeah that's right, he's a pervert anyway, it wouldn't be too far of a stretch. But as Itashi stood there, looking at the 4th Hokage's sister in law; he knew that the baby she was holding was his.

He had been eighteen.

Itachi ran threw the village, silent as a ghost, straight to the hospital. Nothing was going through his mind: no worry, no calm, just blank as he ran quick as his training would allow him. He few up the staircases; up to the floor he was told. This couldn't be happening; not now, not so soon! He couldn't run fast enough; he skidded into the correct hall and sprinted to the room. But he didn't enter…he couldn't. Not with what he knew.

A medical Nin that was cleaning up looked at him with solemn brown eyes. Her expression said it all, but he just stood there, waiting for the words, daring the ninja to tell him what had happened. His flaming red eyes darted to the clam figure of a woman on the bed. Her light blond hair was just as silky as he remembered, but the once pink hued skin was a dull, lifeless grey.

The medic swallowed and spoke with a serious, official tone, "I'm sorry Itachi, your wife… she didn't make it."

He had been twenty.

He stood before the Hokage, dressed in his assassin gear, waiting for his orders. Itachi was intimidating even to the weathered and higher ninja before him: always the best. He knew what was going to happen, he'd heard the old advisors chatting, whining about lost power over the village. He knew what his clan and the Hokage were planning nearly to the dot.

That's why he'd made sure his daughter's room was hidden well, and his brother was still in school. He'd never let anything happen to them…even if a revolt did brake out. But he didn't know who these "wise" advisors would send to wipe out the Uchiha clan.

Finally the Kage spoke, steady and cautious, "Itachi, from the information you've been recovering for us on the Uchiha clan, we have decided that they must be wiped out. We are sending you to do this."

Itachi looked at the old ninja before him, face holding no emotion.

"None are to be left alive. After your mission has been accomplished, you are to leave this village and never return. Understood?"

The assassin felt a swelling pain rise in him, stronger than a hurricane, tearing down the millions of layers of ice he'd built up.

They couldn't possibly mean this. He wasn't really expected to kill his entire family.

But the looks of dead seriousness told him otherwise. If he didn't do this; they would simply send someone else to do it…and add him to the list to kill. He tilted his head slightly, his face still emotionless, "If the Uchiha revolt, this village will be thrown into a civil war."

This was a statement, so the counselors stayed quiet.

"And, should Konoha fall, the other countries will soon fallow. Putting the ninja world into the war era…again." Itashi looked intently at the Hokage, never even acknowledging the advisors only feet from him.

"Correct."

The dark haired assassin straitened his head up slowly, thinking. Thinking about what he would have to do to complete his mission. He'd have to in list the deserter of his own clan, playing off his wish for revenge. He'd have to find a time when all the Uchiwas were in their corner of the village together…and kill his own daughter, his parents, baby brother, aunts, uncles, cousins. Even if he had murdered one of them already still…

His family for the world.

Itachi Uchiha had turned twenty-one the night he gave everything he had to give for a few more years of world peace. Midnight, October thirteenth,1821; all traces of the Uchiwa clan was wiped out.

It had been a Friday….


End file.
